A Seraphic Trance
by ShadowPrincess-Shekailaia
Summary: Cameron has a strange dream. Of course, dreams have their own language, but this just came out of the blue. Originally written for the House: LAS challenge prompt: 'fantasy'. WilsonCameron Disclaimer: I do not own, simply put.


**A Seraphic Trance**

Cameron sighed, closing the book in her hands as she sat back, staring off into space. Glancing at the edge, she figured that she was about two-thirds through the large novel, the thin bookmark keeping her spot. Placing the book on her nightstand, she turned off her light, and, double-checking her alarm clock, closed her eyes.

_Knock, knock, knock… The wood under her knuckles sounded out as she rapped at the door, waiting for its occupant to shout out. The words engraved into the door glowed slightly as the light bounced off, making it all too clear that she was in to see the Oncology head, Dr. Wilson._

_It was only a matter of time before House came to a cancer conclusion for their current patient and she thought she should be a good step ahead of him in asking Wilson for a consult. Hearing nothing on the other side of the door, she knocked again, louder this time._

"_Doctor Wilson?" she asked, opening the door a crack to see if he was in. Not seeing him at his desk, she opened the door a little wider, looking around the office for the oncologist. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye in the direction of the balcony so she turned and saw a flash of white. He must've gone out to get some air. Crossing into the room, she made her way to the balcony, opening the door and finding that Wilson wasn't there after all…_

_Cameron figured that she might as well enjoy the view while she was out here. It gave her a chance to mull over her thoughts for a while. What Foreman said yesterday had really shaken her, and she really didn't know how to react. She, who had married a dying man, didn't know commitment? It takes all of the commitment one could possibly have to stick by the bed of your dying loved ones. It takes true love to even consider a relationship that would be cut off so abruptly by death. Until Foreman experienced anything close to that, he had nothing to say._

"_Cameron?" She turned, hearing the warm, yet shocked voice of Wilson at his own balcony door. He was obviously trying to hide something, as both hands were pushing at something behind his back and Cameron saw a glimpse of something over his shoulder._

"_Doctor Wilson. I was just looking for you. What do you have there?" she asked, trying to take a look around his back. Wilson quickly stepped back to avoid having the woman come any closer._

"_N-nothing," he replied. "What are you doing here? What did you need me for?" he asked, still pushing at something behind his back before placing his arms in a natural position to show her that nothing had happened. He gestured to the file in her hands, suggesting that it had something to do with that._

_Cameron looked down. "Yes. House has a patient and I think he might have something along the lines of leukemia. I was hoping you could take a look?" she said, offering him the file. Wilson took it and looked through it._

"_It doesn't look like anything cancerous to me. You might want to do a bone marrow biopsy to make sure though," he said, handing the file back, "even if you have to go behind House to do it." Cameron stared in surprise, reaching for the file._

"_What do you—" _

"_House doesn't think cancer yet, or else he would've come to me before sending you. Do what you think is best for the moment," he said, nodding before passing Cameron to look over the balcony wall. Cameron turned to leave, her fingers grasping the door handle, but she remembered Wilson's cagey behavior earlier and gazed back at him. What she saw almost made her fall over._

_As Cameron gazed at Wilson's back, she saw _something_ protruding from them. They came from his shoulder blades, white—she wouldn't have noticed them against his lab coat had they not been growing—and layered. It took Cameron a moment to suspend reality and realize that these were _wings_ growing out of the man's back. Yes. Wings._

_She must have gasped, or done something else to draw attention to herself, for Wilson turned and saw her standing there, a look of shock apparent on his own face._

"_You have…" she gestured wildly at his shoulders, at the wings still growing from his back. Wilson twisted his head and regarded them with a knowing look._

"_Yes, I do," he replied, turning back to the shocked woman. He seemed to be thinking for a moment, because he was silent then, but shook his head slightly and held out his hand, clearly intending that Cameron take it. "Would you like to take a flight with me?" _

The first thing Cameron saw upon waking was the glowing numbers on her alarm clock; it was almost 2 AM, and she sighed, twisting around to face the opposite direction.

After some dream like _that_ coming out of the blue, there was probably no way she was getting back to sleep. Groaning, she forced her eyes shut again, wondering for a moment what had inspired the events of her dream in the first place.


End file.
